Of creatures, lords and inheritances
by Stormshadow7
Summary: Malfoy was supposed to be in Azkaban..Right?...Wrong! What happens if he is suddenly disowned by his dead parents ? And what kind of creature is he? Read and find out!


_Flashbacks _

~ Beastspeech

* Harry speaking telepathically

$ Parsletongue

{ Harry thinking }

[ Lucius thinking]

Snape thinking

( Voldie's thoughts)

# Dumbles thoughts#

* * *

_**Lucius POV **_

_He was drifting.. Shivering as he floated through a grey haze. Slowly .. Ever so slowly .. When all of a sudden he heard a voice calling his name hazily through the mist.. Then as if sensing his need for him to see his tormentor , the haze lifted .. Very slowly revealling the Boy Who Lived to annoy him, gazing softly from his - ' No! Stop! ' he forced himself to step away from that path, even as Harry transformed into his brother Kieran. _

_"Kieran.." he stammered, as his dream self backed away from the illusion. "You killed me brother! You let me go! How could you? How could you turn to the dark , after our family has been neutral for so long? " Lucius had fallen to his knees by now, as his brother was joined by his mother. _

_" We fed you! We clothed you! Gave you a place to stay! And this is how you repay us? By turning to the dark side and groveling at his feet! He is not even a pure blood for Merlin's sake! Did you not do you your homework boy? ..." And as his mother continued to rant , at him Lucius finally looked up from his knees to see the bloodied face of his father. _

_Lord Abraxus Maximus Alexander Shawnigan Malfoy. Finally realizing this was serious , he paled and tried to stand. Once done, Lord Abraxus Malfoy cleared his throat- effectively silencing his mother- but making him bow his head in shame. _

_" Lucius. I am utterly ashamed in you. Not only have you murdered innocent lives, but you have been unfaithful and have caused destruction for a non-pure blood dark lord. Not only that but you have commited one of the highest and most hieghnious crimes to commit. By sexually assaulting women you have lengthened you sentence and have made me extremely disappointed in you. Because of this I fully support the wizengmots decision and will add to it. From this day forward, until the day you find your True Mate - as per your creature inheritance - or are remorseful for your actions, you shall henceforth be known as Lord Lucius Fae. _

_With that the illusions vanished mist to form, leaving a pair of glowing Emerald green eyes.._

Lucius jerked awake in his cell, shivering . [ What the hell was that about?] he thought to himself tiredly unaware that in the Ministry his name had switched to Lord Lucius Abraxus Mackenzie Fae.

* * *

**Three weeks later- July 31: **

Harry woke shivering on his floor in the Dursley's house after a cruel beating that left him unconscious. Slowly, so as not to aggravate the wounds on his back, the sixteen year old pulled himself to his feet and collapsed face first onto his bed.

Finally on a more comfortable surface - he drifted off to sleep, unaware of the happenings at the Ministry.

Ministry of magic:

Three hours after, Lucius' name had changed he had been dragged into the Wizengmot for a trial. Now, after six hours of deliberating the creature blood within him was becoming antsy.

Dumbledore, seeing this decided to put a stop to it the only way he knew how. " I put it to vote. Those in favor of giving Lord Fae a second chance, raise their hands." He thundered.

Almost three quarters of the room, did so. "And those in favor of condeming him to Azkaban?" Came Fudge's question. In answer only three people raised their hands, while the neutral lords just shook their heads.

"Very well. Lord Fae, you are pardoned. With the condition that you do not have contact with Lord Voldemort or your former wife Lady Malfoy. Also, for the time being you will stay in Hogwarts custody while you get your assets in order." Dumbledore said coolly.

Bowing his head, Lucius nodded to show he understood and let the dementors drag him back to the holding cell without a fight.

* * *

Half an hour later:

Lucius glanced up when the door opened , expecting to see the guard - but was suprised when Snape walked in looking concerned. "Lucius? How are you?" His friend asked, quietly.

Shaking his head slightly, the disowned Malfoy lord swallowed convulsively before looking down to hide his tears. In answer, Snape quietly pulled him against his chest and let him cry.

Finally after ten minutes, the potions master pulled back and said " Luc, can you stand? I have gotten the headmaster to put your rooms near mine. However, I need to get you there as soon as possible."

Nodding submissively, which again made Snape frown , Lucius stood and slowly made his way out of the cell. Making their way down the hall, the two Lords ignored the press and made their way to the floo network.

Once there Snape placed an arm around Lucius and throwing some powder in, called out HEADMASTERS OFFICE!" before stepping in. Seconds later, the two were thrown from the fireplace into the Headmasters office, and landing face first.

"Note to self. Do not travel in the floo with a partner." a voice said wryly making them turn to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Ah! Welcome, Lord Fae. I trust your journey wasnt unbearable.."Dumbledore smiled as he came down a set of stairs towards them. "No, sir.." Lucius said, still submissively.

"Good, good. Very well then, I believe I should let you go. Severus, I trust you can show him his rooms?" Dumbles turned to Snape. "Yes Headmaster." Snape sneered, then turned and led Lucius towards the Dungeons.

* * *

Dursley's house:

Harry winced in pain as he sat up. Then seeing that Hedwig was ok, he walked over to his desk and wrote one word HELP!. Going slowly over to Hedwig, after checking the time ( 3:00 AM) Harry whispered " To Dumbledore. And no one else. "

Nodding, the owl hooted and took to the sky - slowly flying towards Hogwarts while Harry collapsed back onto his bed.

* * *

Ten minutes after they had left the Headmasters office, Snape opened a door on the left of the dungeon halls. "This is your quarters. Mine are across the hall next to my office. " Snape said gently, to reassure his skittish friend.

Swallowing convulsively, Lucius walked in and sighed happily. Everything was done in shades of dark blue , green or brown - with different accents of the colors mixed in to each other as well.

Turning around, the Fae smiled and said softly " It's perfect Severus. Thank you." Then still smiling, walked over to the door across from him and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile :

Up in Dumbledore's office the Headmaster was panicking because he had just recieved a letter from Harry screaming for HELP. Finally after ten minutes of pacing, he called Shacklebolt , Tonks and Moody saying " Get Harry from the Dursley's now!"

So twenty minutes later, the three aurors stood outside the Dursley's home - contemplating on how to go in when all of a sudden a shriek pierced the air.

"Harry.." Tonks said, then took off running for the front door while Moody blasted it to pieces. Storming through the front door, the group immediatly took note of the pictures, and immaculately clean space.

Then hearing the shrieks again, they ran up the stairs - past what looked like a horse and a whale- towards the bedrooms. Once there, it didn't take a genius to figure out which belonged to Harry. The locks kind of gave it away.

Seeing this though, made Tonks so mad her hair turned Weasley red and threw a bombarda at the door. Once threw, the group could clearly see who exactly was making Harry shriek in pain - which only caused their anger level to go up a notch.

Moody, having had enough turned the man into a pig, his son into a beached whale and the woman into a horse. Then walked downstairs and grabbed the boy's trunk. Shacklebolt, immediately grabbed a sock and created a portkey to the hospital wing. And five minutes later, the group vanished.

* * *

When they reappeared again, Moody went to find Pomphrey who when she arrived looked shocked. " Who did this?.." The woman asked, collapsing into a chair Tonks brought over as Shacklebolt went to inform the Headmaster.

"His uncle." Tonks hissed, in anger. Pomphrey nodded and began a diagnostics charm. "Oh my.." She whimpered , still waving her wand and reading at the same time. "Poppy?" Dumbledore asked having just arrived. In answer, the healer just handed her diagnostics parchment to him.

It read:

Harrison James Alexander Potter

16 years of age

Injuries:

Concussion

Broken ribs

broken ankle

fractured wrist

dislocated shoulder

hemorrhaging

ruptured spleen

shattered knuckles

"Oh my.." Dumbledore said softly. Pomphrey nodded, then said " I'll need Severus for this. " Dumbledore glanced at her, then nodded grimly and set off in search of his potions master.

Meanwhile, Pomphrey started healing the bones and bruises while she waited for Snape.


End file.
